


The Sweetest Solace

by maej26



Category: Monday Night RAW - Fandom, Professional Wrestling, Sports Entertainment, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, wrestling - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, M/M, Sexy Times, Somewhat graphic, Sweet, romantic, sad A-Ry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maej26/pseuds/maej26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gets a lead in an upcoming movie but what does this mean for his relationship with Alex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Solace

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been backdated to when I originally wrote it.
> 
> Hope you like it :)

Mike walks into his L.A. home and is instantly greeted with a kiss from his boyfriend, Alex.

“Hey, baby. I’m so glad you’re home,” Alex says. He’s been waiting for Mike for a few hours but it feels like much longer.

Mike smiles at Alex, beaming even. “I got it,” he says calmly, trying to contain his excitement.

“You got it?” Alex verifies, wants to make sure he heard Mike right.

Mike shakes his head enthusiastically. “I got it!”

Alex wraps his arms around Mike tightly, picking him off the ground slightly and spinning him a full revolution. “I’m so proud of you!” Alex exclaims, holding Mike’s face in his hands. He knows how important this opportunity is for Mike and how badly he wanted this role.

“We have to celebrate. Should we go out or order in? Or I could whip us up something.” The speed in which Alex is talking is incredible, he might actually be _more_ happy than Mike right now.

“You? Cook?” Mike teases with a playful nudge to Alex’s shoulder.

“Hey, I can cook.” Alex laughs, reaches out and shuffles his hand through Mike’s hair and finds it’s as soft as it looks.

Mike sighs, his smile slowly fading. He holds Alex’s face in the palm of his hand, resents the position he’s been thrown into, the conflict he’s facing. And he feels terrible for having to say what he’s about to say.

“Ah, babe, you’re so sweet but I’m not really hungry. Besides, I have to get up early for a meeting with the production team tomorrow and start-”

“But tomorrow is-“

“I know,” Mike interrupts, his hand falling to Alex’s chest and he feels so guilty he can barely look Alex in the eye. He hates having to postpone the plans they’ve already made, the plans they’ve had in place for a while now. “I’m so sorry.”

Alex is silent for a moment. He so desperately wants to be supportive. “It’s okay,” he offers but he’s unable to mask the sorrow flooding his voice. “I’m not really hungry anyway,” he lies unconvincingly and forces himself to smile again. “I’m really proud of you. You deserve this.” And this time Alex is nothing but sincere and Mike knows it.

Mike collects the courage to finally look up at Alex again and he can’t help smiling when he sees Alex’s warm smile. “Thank you,” he says, grateful to have such an understanding boyfriend.

**xxxx**

Alex lies in bed, the lamp beside him is off and he just stares at the wall. He tries to push these unwanted feelings aside but he can’t help fearing that his boyfriend will be swept up in all that Hollywood has to offer and forget about him – tomorrow foreshadowing the first of many plans he’ll have to break.

Mike walks out of the bathroom, his eyes fixated on Alex as he walks around to his side of the bed. Alex looks absolutely heartbroken and it makes Mike ill that he’s let the guy down. Mike climbs into bed and submerges himself in the silence for a moment. He can’t let Alex fall asleep in the state he’s in so he moves close behind the guy and kisses his shoulder tenderly. He slowly slides his hand down Alex’s body. Feels the man shiver and he knows it’s not because he’s cold. Mike keeps traveling lower and lower until he reaches an unwelcoming barrier, not that it could stop him. He slowly wriggles his fingers under the elastic band guarding Alex’s waist. Gropes his perfect ass massaging him as he continues suckling his strong shoulder waiting for a response out of the man but he remains distant and seemingly unaffected. Mike keeps going, intimately glides his finger along the groove it naturally settles in and there’s no mistaking what he wants.

“You need to sleep,” Alex murmurs trying not to reveal his arousal and his own desire. But any attempts at turning Mike away are futile. Not because Mike is demanding but because Alex can never truly resist the man beside him.

Mike nuzzles up behind Alex’s ear. “Please?” he whispers almost innocently, nibbles on the edge of Alex’s ear and then buries his face in his short, soft hair. Breathes him in as he moves his hand over the curve of Alex’s hip, shifting his attention there instead.

“You have to get up early,” Alex foolishly tries again but to no avail.

Mike ignores the weak warning and firmly strokes his stubborn boyfriend until Alex finally turns to face him, meeting his sweet, moist mouth with his own. Mike rolls over onto his back taking his boyfriend with him. Alex hovers over Mike and now he’s able to increase the intensity of the next kiss.

Mike wastes no time stripping Alex of his underwear. He lowers them as far as he can and then pulls them all the way off with his feet. Alex removes Mike’s underwear but he’s in no rush, he’s agonizingly slow with the task, forcing the anticipation to build up in both of them.

Alex leaves Mike exposed on the bed for a second as he reaches into his nightstand. And then he kneels in between Mike’s legs, locks onto his eager eyes as the guy starts to fondle himself. Alex admires the sight and takes in the way this man turns him on so completely. It’s devastatingly unbelievable, he thinks. He takes a moment to lubricate himself and finally he returns to his lover’s level. Mike releasing himself only to wrap his arms around Alex instead. Alex kisses Mike’s neck, dips down to his collar bone as he inserts a slick finger into him and then two more. Mike moans as he feels himself being stretched ever so slightly but it’s nothing compared to what he knows is coming next. Alex raises himself so he’s able to look into Mike’s eyes as he eases into him, slowly, gently. He’s welcomed with an array of tight, warm muscles that violently contract around him and his own arms start trembling involuntarily. Mike notices that Alex doesn’t have much strength to hold himself up (which is amazing since he’s so strong and they’re only just getting started) so he pulls Alex down into a kiss alleviating the pressure the guy must feel to perform at a certain standard. He melts into him as the pain melts away and there’s nothing but pleasure left in its wake. Mike’s passionate kiss lends its rejuvenating powers to Alex and he’s afforded the ability to tend to his boyfriend’s needs again.

Alex adores the way Mike moves underneath him - the way he uses his whole body when they’re making love. He takes pleasure in the way Mike’s feet feel resting on his calves, the way Mike moves them up and down his legs in sync with his solid thrusts. Mike’s just as involved in the position he’s currently in as he would be if the roles were reversed. He sprawls his hands across Alex’s broad back and as far down as he can reach. He arches up into Alex until their pounding chests press against one another. Extends his legs until his feet align with those of his lover’s. Alex shudders with satisfaction when he feels the way Mike’s hips pull him all the way down, tightening around him, squeezing him mercilessly with every inch of him and this time it’s Mike who’s forcing Alex to slow down the pace. Alex nearly cries it feels so good. And it’s more than just feeling good, he feels loved and needed.

“Michael,” Alex sobs as he collapses on top of the man taking charge from under him, his strength being completely devoured by the guy once again. Mike lets out a sweet laugh but only barely because it’s somewhat difficult to breathe with Alex’s weight on him. He kisses his temple, runs his hands through Alex’s soft hair and finally Alex manages to run his hand down Mike’s thigh, collecting the beads of sweat with his fingertips. He curls his hand under Mike’s knee and the guy obliges the silent request and brings his knees up to Alex’s ribs. Mike wraps his legs around Alex permitting him to pick up the pace again and he does, right on cue.

“Don’t stop. Ne-never stop,” Mike breathes heavily into the crook of Alex’s neck as the guy begins to pound into him with increased vigor. Mike moves to Alex’s shoulder, marks it with his teeth and sucks so hard he almost draws blood but Alex doesn’t care – he’d let Mike do just about anything to him. Besides, there’s only one thing that could ever truly hurt him anyway.

Suddenly, Alex grabs Mike in a way that makes him gasp, forcing him to open his eyes and they instantly lock on to one another. “Say it?” Alex requests desperately as he starts to slowly pump Mike in his strong grip.

Mike holds Alex’s face, searches his steady eyes as he deliberately holds back the words he knows Alex wants to hear; _needs_ to hear. Alex used to do this all the time when they first got together but it’s been many months since this has happened. Mike has a feeling he knows why Alex is doing this again and the regression makes him more sad than he’d ever let on.

Finally, Mike tells Alex what he needs to hear. “I love you,” he breathes between blinding thrusts. “I love you.”

Alex feels a sense of relief. He kisses Mike’s cheek and then lowers himself further until he’s right at his ear. “You ready, baby?”

Mike whimpers as close to a _yes_ that he can muster, his panting heavily hindering his ability to speak. How he was able to talk moments earlier is beyond his comprehension. But he’s just happy he could give Alex what he needed.

Being in Mike’s house, _their_ house really, grants them the rare freedom to vocalize their shared pleasure in a way they wouldn’t dare to when they’re out on the road. But right now they can be as loud as they want and they take full advantage of the opportunity as they hurdle towards their explosive climax - their orgasms rushing full speed ahead like two freight trains barreling towards one another on the same track.

Both men are completely drained by the end.

Alex is forced to take a moment to recover. All his weight heavy on his lover again and he can still feel the way Mike’s working him, even without moving, even without having anything left in him. When Alex is able to, he props himself up and looks down into Mike’s eyes. “I’m the only one who can see you happy like _this_ ,” he nods, yet he’s uncertain Mike will agree.

Mike reaches up to hold Alex’s face in the palms of his hands and smiles lovingly. “You’re the only one who _can_ make me happy like this,” he whispers reassuringly.

Alex starts to get overwhelmed, hopes Mike doesn’t notice just how much he’s affected but his boyfriend doesn’t miss a beat. He sees every flicker of emotion in Alex’s eyes before the man rolls off of him. Alex tries to distract himself by wiping their bodies clean but it doesn’t seem to work. Mike watches him the whole time waiting for the guy to speak but Alex doesn’t even make eye contact now. Mike pulls his underwear back on and rolls over on his side. He looks his lover over, sees the fresh bruise adorning Alex’s left shoulder, the one _he’s_ responsible for causing.

Alex feels Mike’s eyes burning through him, so he sits up, perches himself on the edge of the bed, looks like he’s about to leave. Maybe he’s hungry after all and wants to get something to eat, maybe he’ll go take a shower or maybe it’s exactly what it looks like and Alex just wants to dodge whatever it is that’s bothering him. If Mike loved Alex any less, he’d easily give into the demands of his aching body and let Alex run off but that’s not the type of foundation their relationship is built on. If it came down to it, nothing could stop Mike from running after Alex, _nothing_.

Soon Mike reaches out his hand, stretches it across the solemn man’s smooth back. “Alex,” Mike speaks gently as he traces the outline of his lover’s surname with his fingertips. Wishes deep down inside that he too could own the name one day. “What’s wrong?”

Alex lowers his head and closes his eyes. He doesn’t particularly want to have this conversation, especially now when this is supposed to be a happy time for Mike but he made a promise long ago not to hide anything from the guy so he really has no choice at this point.

“I really love you,” Alex whispers, but only because his voice has failed him in this moment. Mike shifts to his knees, his body remaining perpendicular to that of his lover’s. He inches towards Alex, closing the gap until he’s close behind his boyfriend, slouching right up against him. Alex exhales sharply when he feels Mike’s warmth on his skin again. For Alex, it always feels like they’re touching for the first time.

“I really love _you_ ,” Mike echoes, emphasizing this truth with a kiss to the base of Alex’s neck. He presses his cheek against the guy, his weight resting against Alex’s back and he wishes his boyfriend could always feel his presence, just as they are now.

“But it’s more than that. I’m really fucking in love with you.” Alex feels Mike nuzzle into him further. “I figured it all would level out at some point but it hasn’t. The way I feel about you gets more intense every day and-“ Alex interrupts himself with a sigh. If he hasn’t already been honest enough, this next part will surely do him in. “The more I fall in love with you, the more scared I get because it becomes _more real_ how it could all just go away…I’d be lost without you...” Alex brings his hands up to cover his face, feeling somewhat ashamed and embarrassed for falling so deeply, so _irreversibly_ and Mike _almost_ misses the last thing his boyfriend says, his hands muffling his words. “Completely ruined.”

Mike feels Alex tremble against him. He feels responsible for the recurring insecurities Alex suffers from. In the beginning, it took Mike a while to accept his feelings and in the process, he must have pushed Alex away one too many times. He holds Alex close, caressing him tenderly and he so badly wants to make up for their rocky start but he doesn’t know how or if it’s even possible. All he can do now is be patient with Alex and never resent him for not fully trusting in their love.

“Nothing could ever take me away from you,” Mike says. “You’re stuck with me.”

“That’s all I want.”

“You have it. As long as you want it.”

“Forever?”

“This isn’t temporary for me. I’m not just passing the time with you waiting for something better to come along,” Mike explains. He raises himself to his knees again and turns his body towards Alex so he’s able to wrap his arms around him properly. He does just that and leans in close to Alex’s ear. “You _are_ the better,” he whispers sincerely. “The _best_.” Mike kisses Alex’s neck and hopes he’s done enough, at least for now and he realizes he has when Alex turns to face him with tears dancing in his eyes. Mike places a sweet kiss to Alex’s lips, lingers there for a long moment.

“You’re gonna have a hard time waking up in the morning,” Alex reminds Mike as he pulls back.

“Waking up will be easy. Getting out of this bed though? I might need you to help me,” Mike suggests petting Alex’s face, swiping his thumb across the man’s swollen lips.

“I can do that,” Alex agrees with a smile so bright it forces Mike to catch his breath. “C’mon, let’s go to sleep, movie star.”

Mike rolls over to his side of the bed and Alex follows right behind, settling in first. Mike smiles when he catches a glimpse of the time on his phone as he reaches over to turn off his lamp. He turns into Alex in the dark. Naturally curls up in his strong, inviting arms.

“Alex, it’s after midnight,” Mike whispers, squeezing the guy lightly. He hears Alex hum quietly, the vibration from the guy’s chest tickling his ear. Mike turns into Alex and kisses his chest. “Happy Anniversary, my love.”


End file.
